Val
by Jessica01
Summary: Andros tells Kiya more about his little brother, Val. There is a surprise at the end. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Val**

**Summary: **Andros tells Kiya more about his little brother, Val.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "**Power Rangers**".

Kiya went outside and filled the bird feeders. When she was through, she put the bucket back in the shed. She sat down in the shade of a tree. Her dad, Andros, came out and sat beside her.

"Dad, I know this may hurt you, but could you tell me more about Val? I mean, he is my cousin."

Andros sighed. "I thought this day might come. You do need to know about Val. He would have loved you. He was born when I was five. Karone had already been kidnapped. I looked after him as if he were my own son. He probably thought I would smother him."

"But Aunt Karone said that he ran away because he was tired of being in your shadow all the time."

"He **was** in my shadow, sort of. Mom and Dad always expected him to be like me. They would always ask him 'Would Andros do that?' After Karone was kidnapped, he was ignored unless he was in trouble. He could never go out unless I was with him. I had to keep an eye on him 24/7."

"What did he look like?"

"He was the only child who looked like Mom. All blonde hair, green eyes. Once I became a Ranger, Mom and Dad just about smothered him with attention."

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course I do, sweetheart. He's my little brother."

"What would you tell him if you could speak to him now?"

"I'd tell him that I love him and that I'm sorry he was always in my shadow."

**A/N: **I know, short, but I want to give you a reason to keep on reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mysterious Figure**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the name Aladdin. I'm using italics to denote a dream.

Unknown to the cousins, who hugged as we go into space, they were being watched through a high- powered telescope by a mysterious black cloaked, hooded figure on Carlo-9, a planet in the same solar system as KO-35.

Back on Earth, Andros and Kiya went into the house.

On Carlo-9, the mysterious figure went into a house as well.

"Hunter, is that you?" a woman called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mother. I was just watching the two Earthlings I think may be my relatives." He took off his cloak and hung it in the closet.

"You mean your brother and sister?"

"Yes, Mother."

"What are their names again? Andrew and Karen?"

"Andros and Kiya, or something starting with a 'K' "

"Oh, yes."

Valiant smiled. Ever since he had arrived on this planet after hitching a ride on that ship when he was only nine, he had lived here on Carlo-9, with the Jo family, who had adopted him as their own. Living here with his adopted father, John, mother June, and brother Jackson, allowed him to keep up with his older brother. Newspapers would write up any and all battles. He used the high- powered telescope to watch his relatives. He knew of Zhane, since his family had adopted him before Val ran away. His brother had apparently married and had children.

He had told the Jo family that his name was Hunter Valiant, and that his family had been killed. Later, he said that his mother had apparently given birth to a baby girl before they were killed, and his brother had escaped and was raising her, he had seen them on Earth. His brother Andros had gotten married, and so had Zhane. His "little sister" looked like his uncle Breck.

His "sister-in-law" looked like his mother. He planned on visiting them soon. All he had to do was get a little closer to Earth and use his pictorial teleportation. (When he pictures a place, concentrates on it, and he's teleported there.) He got a good enough look at his brother's house to be able to picture it. He knew he needed to be closer to Earth to be able to use his pictorial teleportation. He needed a good reason to get closer to Earth. He felt bad about not being able to tell his family the truth.

At dinner that night with the Jo's, he gathered his courage up to tell his family.

"I need to go to LD-07 to do some study on the plants there. I'm doing a report for a science magazine. Remember, my summer job?"

Val was 16. His father had told him he needed a summer job. He had taken a job as a reporter at a newspaper that had hired him despite his age and lack of experience.

"Alright, Hunter. Good luck. When do you leave?" His father asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll be staying with Jay." Jay Johnson was another reporter.

"And he's going to LD-07?" His mother asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hunt, you know there's no use lying. You didn't get a job; you just want to go to LD-07 because it's close to Earth so you can use your pictorial teleportation to go to Earth to check out that family you've been watching." Jackson said.

"I know, because I've been reading your mind."

The Jo's all looked like Zhane, but with one major difference. They had green skin.

"It's true: my family wasn't all killed, you know. My older brother Andros- the whole reason I was running away-I wasn't running from a battle- my brother survived and is raising a girl I think is our little sister on Earth. I want to meet them."

"All you had to do was tell us the truth, Hunter Valiant. You didn't have to lie." His mother said.

"Well, may I go? Jay REALLY is going to take me."

"Alright. But how will we know what's going on?" his mother asked.

"I'll send word to Jay, and then he can tell you." He and Jay were telepathic.

"Okay. So you think your older brother is just going to take you back after you ran away?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. Our sister and I are the only blood relatives he has. Except for his kids. I've seen them playing in the yard and going to school."

"That doesn't mean he'll automatically accept you."

"I have to think positively, Jack."

"True. But I'm just trying to make you accept the possibility that he won't automatically accept you."

"Can we talk about something else, please?" John asked.

"Yes, father." the boys said. Later that night, Valiant tried to imagine his brother and little sister's response to his visit.

"_Val!" his brother cried, running to embrace him._

"_It's been too long, Andros." Val said._

"_It has been. I want you to meet my family. This is your little sister, Kava, your sister-in-law Kristi, your niece Kana, your nephew Sheldon, your other niece Kina, your nephew Aldin, and these are the twins Kiva and Aladdin."_

"_It's so nice to meet you all."_

"_So, Val, where have you been?"_

"_On Carlo-9. I was taken in by the Jo family. I told them that I had run away from a battle on our home planet. I've been watching you all through our high-powered telescope. I told the Jo's that I had run away from a battle on our home planet. After I discovered that you were alive, I told them that apparently you had survived and that Mom had obviously given birth before being killed. You had taken the baby and adopted her as your own after you stopped being a Ranger and settled on Earth."_

Val woke up, packed and ready to go. He kissed his family good-bye and got on the ship with Jay. They blasted off and flew to LD-07. Val had his bags. He got off, and told Jay, "I'll contact you when I've made my decision." Then he pictured his brother's house. Soon, he was there, standing in the front yard. He heard a girl yell "Dad! There's a man that looks like Grandma in the front yard!" He figured it was Kana, Kina, or Kava.

"All right, Kiya. I'll go see. Did he just drive up?"

"No, sir. I don't know how he got here."

"Pictorial teleportation. Surely Andros has told you about that, little sister?" Val asked.

"Valiant Hunter Vulcan? Is that you?"

"Yes, Andros Alexander Vulcan, it is."

"Cousin Val's here?"

"Yes, Kiya. It's your cousin Val." They were still in the back yard.

Andros came through the gate.

"Val! It's been too long!" He exclaimed, holding his arms wide. Val dropped his bags and ran to his older brother.

"It HAS been. It has. I'm so sorry I ran away. I couldn't think of what else to do. I was only nine."

"It's alright, Val. I forgive you. I love you. I'm sorry you were always in my shadow."

"No, big brother. I'm sorry. I'm the one who ran away and caused our family undue suffering. I wasn't around to see our little sister grow up."

"We don't have a little sister. I mean, I do, but you don't. You were the last child born in our immediate family."

"Then who is that?" he asked, looking up from Andros' chest. Kiya had come out of the back yard.

"I think he means me, Dad."

Andros held his arm out for Kiya. She went to him.

"Valiant, I'd like you to meet our cousin Kiya. She was born Oct. 9, 1991, to our aunt Katherine and Uncle Breck. Uncle Breck died, and Aunt Katherine had to put Kiya up for adoption when she was nine days old. She put her up here on Earth. Your sister Karone found her, and my wife and former team mate Ashley and I adopted her."

"Team mate?"

"Yes. Let's go in and I'll explain. After you meet the rest of the family."

"You have to hear my story first."

Andros led the way into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Past**

**Disclaimer: **See previous two chapters.

Val and Andros sat on one couch. Ashley, Atarah, and Darnell sat on the other. Ashley held Alexander. Kiya sat on the floor, looking up at her younger cousin. (Val) Andros had called the rest of the family inside.

"Kids, this is your uncle Valiant. He has come back to ..."

"Get to know you, and visit, possibly move in if you'll let me. If not, I'll go back to Carlo-9."

"Is that where you've been all these years?"

"Yes. I was taken in by the Jo family. I told them that I had run away from a battle on our home planetI've been watching you all through our high-powered telescope. After I discovered that you were alive, I told them that apparently you had survived and that Mom had obviously given birth before being killed. You had taken the baby and adopted her as your own after you stopped being a Ranger and settled on Earth."

"You're wrong. There was a battle that destroyed our planet, but it was after you had run away."

"Mom and Dad are...?"

"Still alive and living beside Karone and Zhane. Karone was once a villain, but she's good now. Zhane was another team mate of ours. You see, Earth also has Rangers. Ashley was one. Her mentor, Zordon, was kidnapped by Dark Spectre, so she and her team of Turbo Rangers went into space. They came aboard the Mega Ship. D.E.C.A. talked me into letting them become Astro Rangers and letting them join my team."

"And you moved to Earth and got married?"

"After I destroyed Zordon's tube at his urging. He said it was my duty as a Ranger to rid the universe of all evil. His concentrated goodness did that."

"So you got married."

"Yes. We had Atarrah here, then Darnell, then Andrew, then adopted Kiya, and then we had the twins Alexander and Alexandria here." Andros held Alexandria.

"We call her Alexia, though."

"How about Zhane and Karone?"

"They had Leland, Leonard, Kathy, Kelly, Zhane, jr., Lloyd, Kerensa, and Kira"

"They'll be so surprised to see you." Ashley said. Andros had indicated the person as he introduced them.

"I suppose they will, especially if they think I'm dead."

"Well, we thought that Mom and Dad were dead, until they showed up, looking for Kiya. They thought we were dead."

"How did they..."

"They, and several other survivors, took the Mediship" (the back up in case the Mega ship was ever damaged and had to be left on another planet to be fixed.) "They weren't thinking that they would find their children."

"They found three, at least." Ashley said.

"I didn't know. I thought they would only love me if I acted like Andros, but I couldn't."

"They love you no matter what. That's what parents do. They still love you." Ashley tried to explain to her brother-in-law.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see you." Andros said.

"Could you two go ahead of me and try to gauge their re-action?"

"Sure."

The Vulcans got up, Ashley fixed two diaper bags, they went out to the car, and drove to their grandparents/parents/in-laws house. Kiya had to ride in Val's lap.

She had wriggled a lot in anticipation of her grandparents', aunt, uncle, and cousins' reaction. When they got there, Kiya was the first one to unbuckle. She and Val jumped out of the van as soon as Andros cut the motor. Kiya ran to the door and knocked. Her grandfather opened it.

"I got your message, Andros."

Their grandmother walked up. So did Zhane, carrying Lloyd and Kerensa, and Karone, carrying Zhane, jr. and Kira.

Their jaws dropped as they saw Val.

"Hey Mom and Dad. Hey Zhane. Hey Karone."

"Valiant Hunter Vulcan?" Alexander asked.

"My baby boy?" Korrine asked.

"Brother?" Karone asked.

"Hey, man, long time no see." Zhane said.

"Come in, come in."

They went in.

"Kathy, Leland, Leonard, Kelly!" Zhane called. The kids ran into the living room.

"This," he indicated Val, "is your Uncle Valiant. But you can call him Uncle Val."

"How come we never met him before?" Kathy asked.

"Oh. That is quite a story." Zhane said. The family sat down around the living room.

"You see, I'm younger than both Andros and Karone. I was always expected to live up to your uncle Andros, but I hated it. So, when I was nine, I hoped on a shuttle off of KO-35. I ended up on Carlo-9, where I was taken in by the Jo family. I told them that my name was Hunter Valiant, and that I was running away from a battle that destroyed our home planet of KO-35. We have a high-powered telescope. I was using it, just checking stuff out through it, when I discovered my older brother on Earth with a little girl I thought was our little sister. I thought that Mom had given birth, and for some reason, my brother had taken our little sister in and raised her as his own after he stopped being a Ranger."

"Why did you come back after all these years?" Karone asked.

"I realized that I can't run away from my problems. I knew I couldn't go back home because I said it had been destroyed."

"Well, all we can do is put the past behind us and ask you to live with us." Alexander said.

"I'd love too."

"We have to go see these Jo's on Carlo-9 and thank them for taking good care of our baby boy." Korrine said.

"I'll tell Jay, the man who took me to LD-07, and tell him that I won't be going back to Carlo-9 with him."

"How do you know Jay?"

"Mr. Jo- John- told me that I needed to get a summer job. I told him that I had been hired by a newspaper to be a reporter, and that I needed to go to LD-07 to do a report on the plants there. Jackson-their biological son- read my mind and told them I was lying. They're all telepaths."

"You lied so that you could come and visit?" his mother asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Valiant, I'm shocked that you would lie like that."

"I felt bad about it, too, but I couldn't see any other way."

"There's always another way."

"Now, Korrine, I don't condone what he did, but our children haven't always been honest with us." Alexander said.

"True. Children do lie."

"Well, maybe Jay can come to Earth and take us back to Carlo- 9, so you all can meet the family."

"I'd love to meet the family that loved and cared for our baby boy while he wasn't with us." Korrine said.

"I'm sure they'll be glad to meet you, as well. See what kind of people I came from."

"The people who raised you to know better than to lie about something like family." Korrine said.

"Oh, Korrine, he's just sixteen. We've all done dumb things before." Alexander said.

"True. Val, I want you to contact Jay immediately and tell him that you'll be moving in with us."


End file.
